


I'm Dynamite

by donsboy



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, a bit of angst, heading trouble off at the pass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Mac calls Jack's attention to a situation, and Jack makes it right.





	I'm Dynamite

Jack made his way down the sidewalk, hoping he could get what he had to do over with quickly. He was on his way to meet a guy named Casey Blackwell to try and let him down as easily as possible. They'd met at the restaurant where Casey worked as a waiter, and one day as he and Mac were headed back to the Foundation, Mac commented on the fact that Casey liked Jack......

“Ah, bullshit! What makes you say that?”

“Well, there's the fact that he falls all over himself to get to our table to see if we need anything, the fact that he looks at you like a midnight snack, not to mention the way he stares at you when we arrive or leave.....”

“I never noticed.....”

“Come on, Jack, surely you've seen at least some of these things....”

“I really haven't, babe.... I'm too busy looking at you.....”

“That's sweet, but babe, I'm telling you that Casey guy has it bad for you.....”

“Are you mad about it?”

“No way..... but I do think you need to try and talk to this guy before he starts getting any wrong ideas .....”

“If you say so....”

“I do, and by the way, don't be late tonight. I want to get to bed early!”

Jack knew exactly what that meant, so he made it a point to get his work done and get home early if possible. When Mac got back to his office, he thought about the conversation he'd had with Jack. He didn't want any problems from Casey because he loved Mac, and didn't want this Casey guy trying to come between them. He knew he should give Jack more credit, but after everything they'd been through, he felt it best to err on the side of caution.

When Jack arrived at the bar where he was to meet Casey, he was nervous to say the least. He hoped that Casey would understand, and not make a big scene. When Jack saw Casey walk in, he resolved himself to the fact that this had to be done because Jack loved Mac way too much to let anyone or anything get in the way. Casey joined him in his booth and Jack thanked him for coming on such short notice.......

“No worries, Jack. I knew you would get around to calling me eventually.......”

“Casey, let's make something clear up front: I did not call you for the reasons you think I did.”

“Then why did you call me, Jack?”

“I called you here today to tell you that whatever you have in mind as far as you and I are concerned is not going to happen.....”

“I don't understand.....”

“Like hell you don't! I know you see that “Don't Touch” sign all over me. I love Mac, and if you tried to mess with that, you'd get hurt all over you. I belong to Mac, and to you, that makes me bad news......”

“From where I sit, you're fair game.....”

“That's where you're wrong, Casey. You couldn't undo the damage that Mac would do. If I even thought about considering having something with you, I would lose Mac's heart, and that's NOT gonna happen because I've worked too long and too hard to keep it.....

 

“So what am I supposed to do? Just forget that you turn me on and that I'd be willing to do anything to be with you?”

“That's exactly what you need to do! You need to remember that I'm dynamite, so please don't light the fuse.....”

 

Jack got up from the table and left the bar. He caught a cab home, and found Mac there waiting for him.......

“How did it go, babe?”

“I got my point across.....”

“You okay?”

“I will be.....”

“Is there anything I can do to help you feel better?”

“As a matter of fact, there is......”

Jack pulled his t-shirt over his head and unsnapped his jeans. Mac got the hint, and walked over to where Mac stood. The two embraced, and a slow, sensual make-out session began. Jack ordered Mac to the bedroom where the two men proceeded to undress and fall across the bed, licking and nibbling, sucking and touching. Whenever something like the Casey situation popped up, Jack had a nearly insatiable desire for Mac to re-claim him and make him know that he still wanted him. That's why when Mac leaned in for a kiss, Jack whispered; “Prove you still love me....”

Mac wasted no time. He caressed, kissed, licked, and nibbled at Jack until Jack could take no more. He was whimpering and begging Mac to fuck him. Not one to disappoint, Mac grabbed the lube and got down to business. He pounded Jack from nearly every angle possible, just exactly the way Jack liked it. Jack began to whimper and throw his ass back against Mac's hard cock. Mac knew it wouldn't be long until Jack came, so he doubled up on his efforts. Soon, Jack was shouting Mac's name , and when Mac felt Jack's ass contracting around his cock, he made a mess inside Jack's ass. The two lay there for a moment as Jack ran a finger through the puddles of cum on his belly. He started to laugh, and Mac asked what was so funny. Jack pointed to the mess on his chest and belly and said; “I told Casey I was dynamite, and that he didn't need to light the fuse. You lit it, and look what happened.....”

 

The End


End file.
